Untold Stories
by you gave me forever
Summary: Starting with Teddy, Vic and their new friend, this will follow the next gen years. Will also contain lots of drama and some romance.


**Disclaimer: I don`t own THG.**

**A/N: The next gen years, hopefully it will go from the first year of the oldest to the last year of the youngest. Starting with Vic and Teddy`s first day.**

Victoire forced herself to step onto the platform, and sat in a compartment with Teddy. At the last moment, a girl with blonde hair slipped in.

"You don`t mind if I sit with you?"

"Feel free." Answered Teddy.

"I`m Sam Clearwater."

"Victoire Weasley."

"Teddy."

They sat playing gobstones until the trolley came. "Sweets! Would you like some sweets?"

Vic grabbed a couple pumpkin pasties, and a liquorice wand, while Teddy got a chocolate frog, and Sam some Droobles.

They split it up among them, and began to eat.

"Hey, I got Merlin!"

"Ooh, lemme see!" Vic snatched it. "Hmmmm….He`s twirling his beard!"

Merlin was indeed twirling his long white beard, and winked at her.

Sam giggled, blowing a bubble.

Vic and Ted began to have a one sided shouting match against Merlin.

They had just been telling him how inappropriate it was to wink at eleven year old girls, when they heard scuffling behind them. Sam`s bubble was huge, like a beach ball, and was nearly lifting her off the ground.

"BANG!" The bubble popped, showering them all in sticky blue and pink goo.

"Well, now`s as good a time as ever to change into our robes," said Teddy.

After they were all dressed, Teddy began to amuse them by turning his mouth into a beak.

He turned his hair rainbow, made himself have a wolf snout, and changed his eyes to every color they could think of.

Victoire`s eyes lit up. "Ted! I have an amazing idea."

"What?"

"Oh, it`s too gorgeous for words."

"C`mon Vicky?" Begged Sam.

"Pretty pretty please with a cheery on top?"

Victoire gave in. "You should turn into Merlin, and go scare people!"

Teddy grinned. His face became old and lined, he sprouted a beard, and his hair whitened. In a few seconds, he looked just like the famed wizard. With a wink, he walked down the hall.

. . .

"HOLY CIRCE! It`s Merlin!"

. . .

"That was perfect." Teddy`s hair was turquoise again, and he was smirking.

"Exquisite." Agreed Vic.

Sam smiled. "Marvelous."

"We have got to do that again."

They played a quick game of go fish, before Sam brought up the topic. "What house do you think you`ll be in?"

Vic frowned. "I don`t know. Ravenclaw would be alright, but I think Gryffindor would be the best."

"Same here."

Teddy nodded.

"Look!" gasped Victoire.

They crowded around the window, staring at the huge castle.

After a short boat ride to the castle, throughout which Sam had been frozen in fear, particularly after a tentacle tried to grab the boat (Teddy had loved the ride, and Victoire had been far too caught up in worries to notice), they walked into the Great Hall amid the group of first years.

"Wow," breathed Teddy. "It's…amazing." He was gazing in wonder at the ceiling, and Vic and Sam nodded in agreement.

Victoire nervously began to bite her nails. Once she realized that she was doing it, though, she cursed herself, and put her hands at her sides.

"Clearwater, Samantha!"  
Sam sat on the stool, placing the hat on her head. The brim fell over her eyes, and she pushed it up.

_Smart, you're very clever. However, your strongest virtue is…_ "Gryffindor,"

Sam grinned, and sat down beside a girl with blonde hair and glasses, who shook her hand.

"Cat Duggin, sixth year. Welcome to Gryffi ndor,"

Still smiling, Sam turned to watch the rest of the sorting.

Teddy jumped when his name was called. He closed his eyes as soon as the hat was on, and waited.

_You're brave, very brave, but you're also loyal. You would do anything for a loved one. I'd say Hufflepuff._

_Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor…_

_Fine then, if you insist, you are brave enough, so, _"Gryffindor,"

Sitting down across from Sam, Teddy flashed her a smile.

Vic's nails were bitten low, and it took effort not to bite them more.

Finally, they called for her, and she scurried to the hat.

_Well, well, well, what do we have here?_

Vic scrunched up her nose. _Please, please, please let me be in Gryffindor._

"Gryffindor!"

Victoire sighed in relief, as she walked over to her friends. She sat next to Sam, and high-fived Ted, trying to ignore the voice in her head whispering to her, telling her that she was a coward, she didn't belong in Gryffindor, she had _begged _to get in.

However, all that was forgotten as Teddy passed the treacle tarts.


End file.
